Destierro y nueva vida
by Satsujin Boken
Summary: Despues de la pelea en el valle del fin, algo no salio como naruto esperaba, una traicion, abandonado por quien debia cuidarlo, Naruto demostrara como se equivocaron con el.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

* * *

><p>Después de la lucha del Valle del Fin, Naruto regreso a la aldea con un inconsciente Sasuke, tan pronto llego un equipo medico traslado a Sasuke al hospital, como siempre, ignoraron<p>

las atenciones medicas de Naruto, Naruto ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, pero no significaba que no le doliera...

Al llegar al hospital, solo recibió un tratamiento mínimo, decidido, fue a buscar a Sasuke, lo encontró en una habitación en la segunda planta del hospital, estaba despierto recostado

en la cama

"Por que lo has hecho?" Pregunto el pelinegro, el pelinegro solo miraba a las sabanas "Eres consciente de lo que va a pasar?" dijo volviéndose al rubio

"Tenia que salvarte, Orochimaru iba a hacerse con tu cuerpo, no podía dejar que eso sucediera!" respondió el rubio, sus ojos azules fijos en el chico

"Tu no lo entiendes, se lo del zorro..." naruto abrió los ojos en par, Sasuke dio una débil carcajada, "No debiste venir Naruto, Konoha, siempre ha buscado la forma de deshacerse de ti,

lo se... lo siento..."

"Tsunade y Ero-Senin..." dijo convencido, Sasuke lo detuvo

"Ellos también se quieren deshacer de ti..." le respondió Sasuke

"INTENTAS ENGAÑARME?! COMO PUED...!" Sasuke activo el sharingan

"Escúchame, te juro, sobre mi sharingan! Que es la verdad!" Eso sorprendió a Naruto, Sasuke lo juraba sobre lo que consideraba más valioso "El consejo ya tenia planeado algo como

esto desde el incidente en nami no kuni, buscaban que tu hicieras uso del chakra para poder juzgarte, Jiraya solo te entreno, porque no tenían tiempo para prepararse contra Gaara, y

Tsunade volvió porque le pagaron sus deudas, ese colgante que llevas, es para suprimir el chakra del zorro en caso de que decidieras defenderte... Lo siento, lo siento mucho..."

Naruto solamente agacho su cabeza de tal forma de que su cabello ensombrecía su rostro "Una pregunta... por que antes me atacaste con intenciones de matar y ahora me hablas de

esta forma?"

Sasuke suspiro "Supongo que se debe a que gaste el chakra del sello y tiene que recargarse, deduzco que tras este suceso, me pondrán un sello mas fuerte alrededor" Sasuke sospecho que lo haría Jiraya

Ambos no dijeron nada, simplemente pasaron callados cinco minutos, entonces un Anbu apareció, viendo a Naruto, hizo una mueca desagradable bajo su mascara, "Ahí estas, el consejo os llama, a los dos"

3 horas después

El consejo de Konoha estaba compuesto por shinobis y civiles, a diferencia del resto de aldeas, ninjas, las cuales eran de consejos shinobi, no permitían civiles debido al origen militar

de las aldeas, lo cual, para el resto del mundo hacia a Konoha patética...

Sentados en sus respectivos lugares estaban los padres de la mayoría de los compañeros de Naruto y Sasuke

Tsume Inuzuka, madre de Kiba y Hana Inuzuka y líder del clan Inuzuka, tenia cabello castaño oscuro y tatuajes en sus mejillas

Shibi Aburame, padre de Shino Aburame y líder del clan de insectos de Konoha, vestía ropas gruesas y gafas de sol, Hiashi Hyuga, Líder del clan Hyuga, uno de los clanes nobles de Konoha, todos los Hyuga tenían ojos perlados, la razón, su doujutsu el byakugan, Hiashi era un hombre serio, pero también arrogante, con una familia dividida entre lo que se conocía como rama principal y rama secundaria, padre de Hinata Hyuga y Hanabi Hyuga, Shikaku Nara, líder del clan Nara y padre de Shikamaru Nara, como su hijo un hombre perezoso, rasgo común entre los hombres de su clan, Choza Akimichi, un miembro del clan Akimichi, famoso por su sobrepeso, pero también técnicas demoledores que causaban grandes daños, tenía el cabello rojizo y espirales en sus mejillas, Inoichi Yamanaka, líder del clan Yamanaka como el resto de su clan, de cabello rubio platino y ojos celestes, expertos en técnicas mentales, es el padre de Ino Yamanaka

Luego estaban los miembros de otros clanes menores como el Kurama, Un puesto para el líder de Anbu, despues estaba el clanUchiha, vacía hasta que Sasuke alcanzara el rango de Jonin, el Senju, el cual no podía ser ocupado, puesto que Tsunade era la Godaime Hokage, y el clan Namizake, un puestodesocupado desde que se creo

Al otro lado estaba la sección civil del consejo, compuesto por mercaderes y constructores, el consejo civil, al principio no existía en Konoha, pero fueron incluidos en Konoha por el

Nidaime Hokage Senju Tobimara, el Sandaime en su juventud, y Minato los mantuvieron alejados de los asuntos ninja, pero, tras el ataque de Kyuubi no Yoko, el cual, tras la muerte

del Yondaime, Minato Namizake; y el regreso del Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, los civiles aprovecharon para ir ganando poder e influencia en la aldea

Luego estaban los ancianos Homura y Koharu, ex-compañeros del fallecido Sarutobi

A su lado estaba un hombre de cabello negro, un ojo cubierto por las vendas y un brazo completamente vendado, este hombre era Shimura Danzo, líder de la raíz, danzo, siempre quiso apoderarse de Naruto para entrenarlo en la raíz y convertirlo en un arma para usar contra las demás aldeas, pero nunca ocurrió

Luego estaba Tsunade y a su lado Jiraya dos de los tres Sannin

Todos estaban en silencio esperando, al cabo de unos minutos las puertas se abrieron y Sasuke y Naruto entraron acompañados por el Anbu, este se despidió y salio de la sala

Tan pronto las puertas se cerraron empezaron los murmullos "demonio" "niño Kyuubi" era alguna de las cosas que el rubio oía... demonio...

Naruto observaba a todos los miembros del consejo, la mayoría lo miraban con desprecio, naruto sentía que lo que le dijo Sasuke era verdad

"Silencio" Dijo Tsunade, esta miro a Naruto con unos ojos duros y fríos "Naruto Uzumaki, explica tus hechos en la ultima misión"

Durante los siguientes treinta minutos Naruto relato toda la misión, desde el encuentro con Jirobo hasta su regreso a Konoha, Naruto explico que tras el numero de heridas que sufrió

apenas cumple la misión, en aquel momento Sasuke se avergonzó, pero los civiles parecían satisfechos con que Naruto sufriera, entonces le preguntaron si hizo uso del chakra del zorro y el respondió que si, entonces se desato el caos

"Lo sabia, este demonio esta recuperando su poder, yo digo que lo matemos ahora!" Grito un civil gordo, que Naruto reconocía, aquel hombre había estado en muchas de las palizas

que Naruto recibió de pequeño, aquel hombre era el dueño de gran parte de las tiendas que acusaron a Naruto de robar cuando nunca robo nada, gracias a el, no pudo comprar mas

que ramen llevando a que Naruto no llevara una dieta saludable ni ninguna otra ropa que no fuera como lo que llevaba puesto, a decir verdad, Naruto odiaba el naranja pero no podía

permitir que la gente supiera eso, no quería darles la satisfacción, oculto todo el dolor bajo una sonrisa falsa

"No podemos arriesgarnos a que el Kyuubi salga libre, si lo matamos podría destruir la aldea, y esta vez no habría nadie capaz de pararlo" Dijo Hiashi Hyuga "Yo sugiero encerrarlo en prisión"

"No, no podemos arriesgarnos, los presos internos son muy violentos, y correríamos el riesgo de que lo asesinaran" Dijo Inoichi Yamanaka, Inoichi miraba al chico con asco

"Yo voto por expulsarlo de aquí!" Salto Tsume, la cual odiaba a Naruto, por la muerte de su esposo

Muchos asintieron ante lo que dijo la Inuzuka

"Esta bien, votemos..." Dijo Tsunade "En contra de la expulsión?" Sasuke para sorpresa de todos levanto la mano "Sasuke, tu voto no es valido, aun no eres lider del clan" Sasuke bajo

el brazo y apretó el puño con fuerza, Tsunade suprimió una sonrisa retorcida "A favor?" todos levantaron la mano muchos sonriendo "Esta decidido por unanimidad... Naruto Uzumaki, a

partir de este día quedas expulsado de Konoha y Hi no Kuni para siempre, todo ninja que te vea en nuestro territorio te ejecutara inmediatamente, lo has entendido?"

Naruto fue llevado a un cuartel jonin donde le esperaba Jiraya, este abrió su chaqueta y levanto su malla mostrando el sello, tomo un pincel, y ordeno a dos Anbu que sujetaran a

Naruto con mas fuerza de la necesaria, Jiraya empezó a dibujar sobre el sello de Naruto cuando termino aplico una gran cantidad de chakra, una vez termino sonrió, y le miro a los ojos

"acabo de sellar tu chakra por orden del consejo, he de decir que es uno de mis mejores trabajos, ningún maestro podrá deshacerlo... serás...!" Jiraya se quedo de piedra y se llevo las manos a su mejilla deslizando los dedos para ver que efectivamente, Naruto le había escupido a la cara

"Que te jodan, viejo pervertido" dijo el rubio mirándolo con unos ojos gélidos, un escalofrió recorrió todo el cuerpo de Jiraya

Los Anbus estaban en shock ante tal falta de respeto por parte del rubio, como se atrevía, según ellos estaban siendo piadosos no matándolo, Jiraya soltó una carcajada

"Cabezota hasta el final eh?" Dijo Jiraya ignorando el miedo que le invadió hace un momento, por un momento creyó haber visto a su alumno mirándolo furioso, fuera de si... "en

cualquier caso..." Tres Anbus aparecieron "Estos te llevaran a la frontera de Hi no Kuni, en el Valle del Fin, irónico, no crees"

Naruto comenzó a soltar maldiciones contra Jiraya y Konoha mientras los Anbus lo arrastraban, Jiraya se quedo por un momento

"ahora que el se ha ido Natsumi y Kushina volverán, hace tiempo que no veo a Natsumi-chan, tendré que darle un buen regalo a mi ahijada para compensarlo, creo que ya es hora de

que el complejo Namizake sea abierto" Así es, Kushina abandono a Naruto tan pronto se entero de que el Kyuubi fue sellado, solo el anciano Sarutobi se opuso a su decisión, pero al final, poco importo, tomo a la hermana menor de Naruto y se la llevo, Tsunade y Jiraya siguiéndola "Bueno, hora de investigar Geh geh geh..." Con eso Jiraya se fue a espiar en los baños

Naruto era llevado a gran velocidad por los ninjas que parecían satisfechos con lo que estaban hacienda finalmente llegaron al valle del fin y dejaron que Naruto se diera de bruces contra el suelo

"Bueno, hemos acabado" decía el capitán

"Que dices, yo no me voy, hay que darle un regalo de despedida" dijo uno de los ninja, el resto rieron

El capitán asintió "Tienes razón, démosle un anticipo de lo que le pasara si vuelve por aquí"

Los ninjas lo rodearon y al segundo Naruto recibio una patada en su costado

Habia comenzado a llover y los ninjas seguian golpeando a Naruto finalmente para alivio del rubio pararon

"Ugh! Me siento de maravilla, hey que os parece si vamops a festejarlo, al bar, yo invito" dijo el capitán, mientras el resto asentian contentos y dejaban a naruto magullado y cubierto

de sangre

"Este es uno de los mejores dias de mi vida" dijo uno antes de saltar a los arboles pero antes le grito al rubio "CONOCE TU LUGAR DEMONIO!"

Naruto estaba solo y comenzo a llover mas fuerte, un rayo resono en el horizonte

Que hago ahora penso Naruto con desesperación estaba mal herido, en medio de ninguna parte, entonces se le ocurrio, Kyuubi, cerrando los ojos se concentro, y sintio un tiron

Naruto abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la jaula del demonio, miro cauteloso la jaula sostenida por el pequeño sello, espero, ver al demonio, pero no logro verlo en la oscuridad, sin

embargo en lugar de eso oyó un sollozo, y entonces la vio, una hermosa chica de piel clara y largo cabello naranja con mechas rojizas que llegaba hasta sus caderas anchas, tenia

pechos que competían con los de Tsunade, vestía un kimono rojo oscuro con llamas blancas dibujadas en las mangas, entonces lo vio, unas orejas de zorro sobre su cabeza y nueve

colas naciendo encima de su redondo trasero

Kyuubi pensó Naruto, la chica sollozaba, Naruto se acerco a ella "H-hola" dijo Naruto maldiciéndose por sonar como cierta Hyuga, la chica alzo la vista para mirar al rubio con unos ojos

rojos y malignos

"N-naruto-kun, lo siento, todo esto es mi culpa" Eso detuvo a Naruto "que?" Pregunto ella

"N-no, nada, solo que nunca espere que fueras una chica tan guapa, ni que me pidieras disculpas" Dijo Naruto sonrojado

"Tengo que hacerlo, despues de todo, yo..." La chica aparto el rostro para que no la viera

"Que?" insistio Naruto

"Y-yo, te amo, Naruto-kun" Naruto se sonrojo ante semejante declaracion, al fin y al cabo nunca le habian dicho que le amaban, y en aquel momento, deseaba mas que nunca ser

amado... "Pero, por que estas aquí tan pronto?" La chica avanzo "Puedo hacer algo por ti? Si esta en mi poder, te ayudare..."

Naruto le contó lo de sus heridas y el sello de Jiraya

"Puedo curar tus heridas y liberarte del sello, pero, así no puedo..." dijo Kyuubi triste

"Por que? Que sucede?" pregunto Naruto aproximándose mas

"No puedo hacerlo desde dentro del sello, el sello del pervertido me impide curarte, pero, si me liberaras podria curarte

Sin dudar Naruto se aproximo al sello y sujeto el papel "Me amas?" pregunto Naruto

"Siempre..." Dijo ella ocultando su rostro naruto arranco el sello de una vez, por un momento los dos se estuvieron mirando, Naruto esperaba con anticipación, entonces ella sonbrio maléficamente, y lo siguiente que vio fue un borror rojo

Naruto salio de su subconsciente para encontrarse con un gran agujero en su estomago del cual salia sangre sin parar intento gritar, pero no podia, entonces oyo una risa malefica y

femenina, giro su cabeza y vio ante el al demonio, con una sonrisa con la cual mostraba sus dientes afilados como cuchillos

"Eres tan lindo hah hah... N-naruto-kun, yo te amo, HAH HAH HAH!" Naruto la miraba con desesperación, le habia engañado... "No puedo creer que funcionara, de verdad creias que

iba a amar a un pequeño e insignificante humano como tu?" Sus manos cambiaron y sus dedos se convirtieron en afiladas garras "Quien iba a amar a un mocoso como tu, hasta tu madre te abandono..." El pulso de Naruto se aceleraba mientras se ahogaba en su propia sangre...

"Oh si…" Continuo el demonio "Te abandono, tan pronto vio esas marcas en tus mejillas...HAH HAH HAH! Y TODO FUE OBRA MIA! Ningun jinchuriky nunca antes gano rasgos fisicos del

biju, todo fue mi plan, para que confiaras solo en mi, y al fin soy libre, HAH HAH HAH!

"Bueno Naruto-kun, fue divertido, pero me tengo que ir, sabes, tengo que ir de vuelta al infierno para recuperar el poder que perdi por culpa de tu padre, asi es, el yondaime es tu

padre hah hah…"

Entonces sucedio, el corazon de Naruto se detuvo pego la oreja al pecho del rubio para confirmarlo y sonrio, tomo el colgante del shodaime y lo rompio

Kyuubi se dio la vuelta y se marcho, dejando a el cuerpo de Naruto tirado en el suelo bajo la lluvia

"Parece que la barrera en este mundo esta debilitada, pronto habra cientos de demonios vagando por este mundo, oh si, sera maravilloso..."

El cuerpo de naruto sin vida se encontraba tirado en el suelo envuelto de sangre mientras que en un salón blanco se encontraban 2 personas hablando una de ellas tenia el pelo de color blanco con una especie de banda en la frente que parecían 2 cachos y en sus ojos se encontraba el poderoso rinnegan, en cambio el pelo de la otra persona era de color negro y largo hasta su espalda y en sus ojos se encontraba el poderoso mangekyo sharingan eterno, estaba vestido con una armadura antigua de color rojo y con un abanico de guerra en su espalda donde se podía ver el símbolo de un sharingan dibujado.

"esto es inaudito"dijo el de pelo negro, "ya lo se y al parecer es hora de que intervengamos antes de que nuestro descendiente muera" peliblanco.

En el subconciente de naruto donde antes estaba la jaula del kyubi se encontraba el tirado en un charco reviviendo todo lo que paso en su vida (Las veces que lo visito el sandaime, cuando iruka lo invitaba a comer ramen) entonces ocurrio, frente a el empezaron a distinguirse la figura de dos personas que a simple vista se podía decir que eran sumamente poderosas

"quienes son ustedes"pregunto naruto algo desconfiado por lo que paso con el kyuubi, "valla mocoso asi es como saludas a tus ancestros" dijo elpelinegro, "mucho gusto pequeño, mi nombre es Rikudo Sennin, el Sabio De Los 6 Caminos" rikudo, "bien entonces creo que me toca, mi nombre es Madara Uchiha" madara"como? Me quieren decir que 2 de los shinobis mas poderosos del mundo ninja son mis ancestros?" naruto

"asi es naruto" rikudo, "valla eso no me lo esperaba, pero eso de nada sirve ya que puedo sentir como estoy empezando a morir lentmente" Dijo naruto triste por que no pudo cumplir con sus sueños" "eso no es del todo cierto,mocoso" madara"si bien es cierto de que estas gravemente herido, nosotros podemos salvarte, y aparte de eso te dejaremos nuestras habilides, tecnicas y dojutsus" rikudo "asi que acercate por favor" rikudo, naruto comenzo acercarse lentamente hacia los 2 shinobis llendo primero donde rikudo quien puso una mano sobre su cabeza pasandole asi sus tecnicas y ojos, "ahora te he pasado mi conocimiento, recuerda siempre, no te dejes guiar por el odio y lucha por tus objetivos" "asi lo hare rikudo-jiji" al terminar de decir eso naruto le da un abarazo a rikudo que comienza a desaparecer lentamente.

Luego de esto se acerco hacia Madara que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados esperando el momento para hablar "bien parece que es mi turno" al momento de decir esto puso la mano sobre naruto pasandole asi sus tecnicas y ojos, "naruto escucha, el ataque a la aldea que realizo el kyuubi no lo ocasione yo sino alguien que se estaba haciendo pasar por mi" "valla eso si que es extraño, pero no te preocupes Madara-jiji yo me encargare de limpiar tu nombre" ante eso Madara esbozo un ligera sonrisa de orgullo mientras comenzaba a difuminarse y naruto se acercaba a darle un abrazo de despedida.

"hasta pronto jiji cuidate" "lo mismo digo naruto lo mismo digo" al momento de terminar de decir, eso naruto aparecio en el mundo real viendo que la herida que tenia habia desaparecido y que tenia algunos cambios.

Su pelo habia crecido bastante casi tanto como el de Madara pero este era de color rubio con algunos mechones de color blanco, habia crecido bastante ya que ahora era de 1.70 tambien la musculatura habia aumentado no mucho solo lo suficiente para parecer en buena condicion y de que ademas se notaban todos los musculos bien formados.

En la aldea de la hoja todos se encontraban preocupados ya que despues de que naruto fuera abandonado en el valle del fin se habia sentido el poder de kyuubi liberandose y el de naruto que estaba disminuyendo, los que sintieron esto se alarmaron bastante ya que se suponia de que el kyubi y naruto eran uno solo y que si se sentian 2 chakras diferentes era por que se habian equivocado y naruto no era la rencarnacion del kyubi como creian.

Habian mandado a un equipo a verificar lo que habia pasado donde iban kakashi, jiraiya y 10 ambus mas, "Jiraiya-sama que se supone que vamos hacer" "no lo se kakashi esperamos que naruto nos perdone todo lo que le hemos hecho y quiera volver a la aldea" todos iban a la vez preocupados y que el kyubi se habia separado de el y tenian que enfrentarlo.

Todos lo vieron, ahí en el suelo sentado y respirando tranquilamente se encontraba naruto viendo hacia la cascado, cuando de repente se levanto y se voltio a verlo, en su mirada se encontraba odio, ira, descepcion, rabia y tristeza.

"a que han venido" "Venimos a llevarte a la aldea naruto" Kakashi "por favor naruto vuelve todos nos equivocamos perdonanos" Jiraiya "NO, YO JAMAS VOLVERE A ESA ASQUEROSA ALDEA, ME ENTERE DE TODO, MI HERMANA, MI PADRE, KUSHINA, DE TODO LO QUE ME HAN OCULTADO" todos se quedaron impresionados por lo que habia dicho al ver como descubrio todo "bueno es momento de que me vaya" "no naruto espera" mencionaron jiraiya y kakashi llendo atrás de el para evitar de que se fuera.

Cuando estaban a centimetros de agarrarlo el se dio la vuelta con el rinnegan en sus ojos y lanzo su ataque a ellos "Raiton: Rairyuundan" el dragon electrico fue hacia ellos que lo esquivaron a duras penas mientras jiraiya se quedaba impactado viendo esos ojos (Como? El rinnegan, eso quiere decir que el es el chico de la profecia y no natsumi como todos creiamos).

"te sorprende no? Que el demonio tenga los ojos del sabio de los seis caminos " entonces comenzo a correr hacia la cascada saltando al vacio pero antes de caer kakashi lo atrapa evitando que cayera "no naruto no dejare que te vayas, te llevare a la aldea donde le explicaremos todo al consejo y a tu madre para que todo se solucione" "sabes hace tiempo me alegreria haber oido eso eso pero ahora no me da mas que asco " es ese momento saco un kunai y comenzo a cortar el brazo de kakashi que por el dolor lo suelta.

"ahora que le diremos a kushina-sama y a natsumi" kakashi "volvamos a la aldea a explicar lo ocurrido" jiraiya "no lo se pero lo que es seguro es de que se sentiran muy mal".

Una vez que regresaron a la aldea fueron donde estaban todos los lideres de clanes y les explicaron todo lo que ocurrio.

Una vez que acabaron de contar lo que habia ocurrido todos se encontraban con miradas de arrepentimiento, Tsunade y Tsume se encontraban llorando ya que habian desterrado al hijo de minato y kushina, los otros lideres se encontraban mal ya que habian expulsado al hijo de quien fue su amigo y los del consejo civil estaban maldiciendose ya que habien desterrado al hijo del que fue su hokage y heroe de la aldea.

"Habra que informar de esto a kushina y a natsumi espero que no lo toman muy mal" Tsunade.


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias a todos los comentarios que dejaron, en serio, eso motiva a alguien a seguir asi, bueno, dejando eso de lado, despejo unas dudas.

No creo que vaya a ser Harem, puede que si puede que no, la verdad soy un asco para romanticismo y si hago eso, no quedaría tan bien narrado y dejaría mal sabor de boca, lo de Dark Naruto, tampoco, no me imagino a un naruto malo, o puede que si pero no lo tengo contemplado, y la pareja, pues, la verdad no tengo la menor idea aun, PERO quien si no sera pareja del rubio seria Hinata y Las mayorsitas, tipo kurenai, tsunade, shizune, ayame.

Kushina, mmm aun no se bien que hacer con ella, la verdad el personaje me encanta y el incesto es tentador, pero abra que ver, sin mas que decir, disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

En otra parte :

"maldita sea, no debi haber hecho eso" se quejaba naruto algo lastimado ya que se habia golpeado la cabeza en el fondo de la cascada.

Despues de eso narutosalio para ponerse a pensar que haria ahora ya que lo habian echado de su aldea y su madre lo odiaba tanto como para irse de la aldea con su hermana.

"bueno, creo que tendre que ir a alguna aldea pequeña como para que las demas no comienzen a sospechar" dicho esto partio hacia la busqueda de un pueblo donde pasar la noche.

En el camino hacia un pueblo se topo con los hermanos de la arena (Gaara, Temari y Kankuro).

"hey chicos!, esperen" dijo naruto corriendo hacia ellos

"hola naruto" temari y kankuro

"naruto" gaara

"como asi por aquí muchachos ?"

"bueno nosotros nos estabamosdirijiendo hacia nuestra aldea despues de enterarnos lo que hicieron contigo" dijo temari mientras veia como al terminar de decir eso naruto apretaba sus puños fuertemente.

"es cierto, lo siento por ti naruto" dijo kankuro un poco decaido por lo que paso con el.

"si pero bueno al menos asidescubri quienes verdaderamente me apoyan" termino de decir el mientras recordaba lo que paso antes de abandonar la aldea.

**Flashback:**

Se ve a naruto caminando hacia la entrada de la aldea mientras caminaba estaba recibiendo miradas de odio por parte de todo el mundo que lo veia pasar, ya casi llegando se topo con un pelinegro que se acerco para hablar con el.

"dobe lo siento mucho por ti" deciasasuke triste mientras que narutoveia como el semblante de su amigo se entristecia por lo que paso.

"heysasuke no te pongas triste que esto de aquí no es por tu culpa, ademas de que ya tenian todo planificado"

"si pero igual lo siento, lo siento mucho" decia el con mucha rabia e impotencia a la vez que derramaba un par de lagrimas

"oye tranquilo que en un futuro nos volveremos a ver y vas a ver como te ganare!" decianaruto con una sonrisa para que sasuke se tranquilizara.

"de acuerdo pero no estes tan confiado" deciasasuke algo mejor por lo que habia dicho naruto.

"y tambien espero que estes preparado para algo que te tengo que decir" deciasasuke algo nervioso por eso

"claro no te preocupes por eso, entrena o sino te ganare muy rapido, nos veremos sasuke"

"hasta entonces dobe, cuidate" deciasasukedandole la mano a naruto como muestra de amistad.

"entonces, hasta pronto" decianaruto saliendo de la aldea

"adios, naruto" deciasasuke de una manera algo extraña por que salio con un especie de cariño.

**Fin Flashback:**

"valla no me esperaba eso del uchiha" deciagaara

"si pero bueno apresuremonos llegando a un pueblo o vamos a dormir en el bosque!" deciatemari algo irritada por que no se apresuraban.

Se apresuraron un poco para llegar a un pueblo, al llegar fueron hacia un hotel para poder hospedarse.

Pidieron 4 habitaciones donde subieron a poder tomar una ducha y a quitarse un poco el cansancio por el viaje.

Despues de eso narutosalio a buscar algo de ramen por que desde que regreso con sasuke a la aldea no habia podido comer un poco.

Cuando al fin lo encontro, se sento y comenzo a comer despacio. Al terminar de comer pago y se fue a dar una vuelta por el pueblo quedandose sentado en unas bancas de un parque que en ese momento esta iluminado por una lamparas.

Cuando estaba a punto de retirarse, se encontro con temari que venia justo en su para poder hablar con el.

"sabes naruto, gracias a ti gaara esta cambiando de su actitud, y cuando eso paso quise darte un regalo por haber hecho eso" decia ella

"no tienes que hacerlo, lo hice por que gaara es igual a mi y por que lo considero mi amigo" decianaruto sonriendo un poco

Entonces temari se acerco hacia narutodandole un beso que lo dejo muy sorprendido, por que este era su primer beso con una chica, cuando terminaron de eso temari dijo.

"este beso fue por agradecimiento" decia ella

"este" decia ella dandole otro mas "fue por ayudarnos"

"Y este" dijo dandole uno mas apasionado siendo respondido por naruto "por que me gusto"

Cuando termino de decir eso se retiro al hotel a poder descanzar, dejando a un naruto con una sonrisa boba en la cara, despues de eso el tambien se retiro hacia el hotel para descanzar y poder bajar todas las emociones vividas en un solo dia.

A la mañana siguiente naruto se levanto, se fue a bañar y se vistio para poder ir a desayunar, cuando llego a la salida del hotel se dio cuenta de que gaara, temari y kankuro ya se estaban llendo hacia su aldea.

"hasta pronto uzumaki, madre te desea suerte" decia gaara descolocando un poco a naruto.

"si, jeje tu tambien cuidate gaara" decia naruto algo nervioso.

"hasta pronto naruto, ojala nos puedas visitar para poder conversar y entrenar un poco" dijo kankuro sonriente mientras le daba la mano a naruto en señal de amistad.

"si jeje espero verte pronto tambienkankuro" dijo el despidiendose

"bueno, cuidatenaruto-kun y recuerda si tienes problemas o no sabes a donde ir anda a nuestra aldea" decia temari algo sonrojada por lo que paso ayer.

"si no te preocupes, que cuando pueda los ire a ver" dijo naruto mientras se acercaba a temari y le daba un beso en la mejilla en señal de despedida.

Asi naruto se despedia de los hermanos de la aldea mientras iba a su habitacion a recoger sus cosas para poder irse de la aldea.

Despues de desayunar se estaba llendo de la aldea pensando como hacer para entrenar sus recien adquiridas habilidades.

"Bueno, dado que ya no tengo afiliación a ninguna aldea, podría comenzar a viajar por cada pueblo para poder aprender más sobre mis técnicas" dijo naruto " creo que iré a una aldea, a iwa no ya que mi padre fue el yondaime y si no me equivoco deben esta buscándome para matarme, kiri tampoco, después de lo de Haku y Zabuza no creo querer ir por ahora para allá, suna no, sería el primer lugar donde buscarían, kumo podría ser, aunque lo mas seguro es que me obliguen a quedarme y ser ninja de ahí, creo que iré a una aldea pequeña, algo como kusa o ame," dicho esto nuestro rubio/peliblanco protagonista partió rumbo hacia nuevas aventuras,

"Casi se me olvida" dijo dándose un golpe en la frente "no puedo andar con estas ropas así" dijo primero volviendo al pueblo para encontrar algo de ropa y así poder partir

1 hora después se encontraba naruto camino a su nuevo destino,

(La apariencia de naruto es un pantalón negro, como los ambu, una camiseta color gris algo ajustada, unas sandalias ninjas tradicionales)

"Muy bien mundo, prepárate, por que Naruto Namikaze te demostrara de que esta hecho"

Dicho esto partió hacia su destino.

*3 Años Despues:

Se ve a un peliblanco caminar hacia la aldea escondida entre las hojas estaba vestido con una camiseta de color negra con una chaqueta de mangas largas de color azul oscuro con capucha, unos pantalones negros con vendas en los tobillos y unas botas de combate ninja.

Tenia un aspecto relajado y sereno, su pelo estaba amarrado en una cola de caballo no muy largo con 2 mechones llegandole hasta las mejillas, bastante atractivo ya que por donde iba pasando las mujeres se le quedaban viendo con sonrojos y corazones en los ojos mientras que el solo les sonreia y les guiñaba el ojo.

Siguio con su camino hasta la aldea, cuando finalmente llego dijo para si mismo.

"(Konoha, finalmente tu pequeño demonio ha regresado)"


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias a todos los reviews que dejaron para la historia, que veo ha gustado, perdon por haber tardado en subir nuevo capitulo pero, no tenia internet y me encontraba mal por la situcion que me entere de mi ahora ya ex-novia y ya son cosas que no os interesaria saber XD sin mas aqui el sgte. capitulo, espero que os guste, alguna sugerencia o pregunta, podeis mencionarla en una review o en mensaje privado.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

En la sala del consejo de la aldea se encontraban Tsunade, Jiraiya y los lideres de los clanes también incluidos los miembros civiles.

"Entonces" comenzó uno de los ancianos consejeros de la aldea de nombre Homura "creen que ese mercenario que contactamos acepte venir a ayudarnos?" termino de hablar el anciano mientras los demás se quedaban pensativos mientras Tsunade hablaba "esperemos que si, ya que con su ayuda podremos sobrevivir a esta declaración de guerra que nos han hecho los países pequeños"

Todo el mundo se quedo pensativo mientras que Kushina tomaba la palabra como representante del clan Uzumaki "Eso a mi no me importa, mientras no me estorbe en la búsqueda de mi sochi no me interesa" dichas estas palabras, procedió a retirarse de la sala dejando un silencio algo incomodo al recordar todos al Ex jinchiriki del kyubi Naruto Uzumaki.

"Creen ustedes que nos guarde algún resentimiento hacia nosotros todavía" preguntó Tsunade a todos los miembros del concejo que se encontraban ahí, todos se quedaron en absoluto silencio mientras bajaban las miradas ya que, siendo ellos quienes hubiesen vivido lo que paso naruto, no dudarían en tomar venganza contra la aldea.

"Solo esperemos que no sea así, ya que kushina y natsumi sufrirían mucho, y que al igual que todos nosotros, tomamos venganza contra el hijo del mayor heroe que tuvo la aldea, que la única culpa que tuvo fue la del ser el contenedor del zorro" dijo Jiraiya.

Mientras esto ocurría en la sala del concejo, en la entrada de la aldea se encontraba un peliblanco con una mascara ocultando su rostro y dejando únicamente una apertura para ver sus ojos, un azul demasiado oscuro.

"bienvenido a la aldea de Konoha, extranjero, podría por favor darnos su nombre y razón de visita" preguntó el guardia encargado hacia el enmascarado que solamente busco entre sus ropas un pergamino que se lo extendió al guardia.

"Muy bien, este pergamino tiene la firma de la hokage y pide ya vaya inmediatamente hacia su oficina, necesita que alguien lo guíe hasta allá o puede ir usted solo?" Termino de decir el guardia mientras en peliblancodecia con un tono de voz algo profundo "conozco el camino, puedo ir solo" dicho esto, el peliblanco se retiró de ahí con el pergamino en dirección hacia la oficina del hokage.

Mientras iba pasando no podía evitar pensar lo mucho ir había cambiado la aldea en los años que el no estuvo, ya que se veía mucho más comercio por donde pasaba el.

"(Vaya, parece que an progresado durante el tiempo que no estuve aquí, bueno eso es lo que menos me importa, solo estoy aquí para poder recoger la herencia de mi padre y quizás divertirme algo con lo que me tengan que ofrecer aquí.)" dicho esto fue rumbo hacia la oficina mientras no podía evitar revivir miradas de todo el mundo, sobre todo de las mujeres ya que tenía un cuerpo bien trabajado, añadiendo sus ojos azules y su exótico pelo blanco que le daba un toque misterioso.

En la sala del consejo:

"Muy bien, cambiando de tema, creen ustedes que el mercenario al que contactamos para que nos ayude en esta guerra acepte?" Preguntó Tsunade con un tono de voz serio mientras Hiashi tomaba la palabra.

"Es más que obvio que si Tsunade-sama, esta siendo contactado por la aldea de la hoja, la que es la aldea ma poderosa de todas" termino de decir Hiashi con un tono de voz arrogante mientras los miembros presentes asentían a lo que decían.

En la torre:

Naruto ya había llegado a la torre hokage para la entrevista que se supone tenía con la hokage.

"Disculpe señorita" dijo Naruto con su tono de voz grueso llamando la atención de la recepcionista que se sonrojo cuando lo vio a los ojos mas el tono de voz que uso se le hizo muy atrayente "si, en que puedo ayudarle señor" dijo ella algo sonrojada por la vista que le estaba dedicando el mercenario " tengo una reunión con la hokage, aquí está el documento, podría verla?" Termino de decir naruto "en este momento Hokage-sama esta en una reunión con el concejo, si gusta puede esperar" a lo que el peliblanco responde "no gracias, así eTa mucho mejor, me retiro a verla, muchas gracias" termino de decir esto mientras le daba un guiño y dejaba a la mujer mas que sonrojada.

Naruto mientras caminaba no podía evitar pensar "me pregunto que cara irán poner todos cuando vean que he regresado" pensó el con una sonrisa algo oscura "maldita sea, tengo que dejar de tener esos pensamientos, no son buenos para la salud" termino de decir Naruto con cierto buen humor.

Mientras pensaba esto se iba acercando mas y mas hacia la sala del consejo, pensando la cara que pondrían todos al momento de regresar después de todo lo que ocurrió, y que ahora le estén suplicando su ayuda para poder salir bien parados de esa guerra

"Cielos, realmente jamás me imagine regresando a esta mugrosa aldea, aunque bueno, de verdad extrañe mucho a Iruka –sensei, a konohamaru y sus amigos, al teme de sasuke, a áyame-neechan y al viejo teuchi, solamente por ellos y por la promesa que le hice a Rikudo-jiji de prometerle que no buscaría venganza y no dejaria que el odio me consuma es que no he hecho nada, a no ser que me dan motivos" termino de decir naruto.

Varios minutos después de caminar, llego a la sala del concejo donde en la entrada se encontraban 2 ambus vigilando las puertas, "quien eres y que es lo que deseas aquí" pregunto una ambu de mascara de gato y pelo morado.

"estoy aquí por ordenes de la hokage, aquí esta el documento que lo verifica" dicho esto, le mostro el documento firmado haciendo que la ambu asienta y le permita el paso al mercenario pelibanco.

Dentro de la sala del concejo se vivía un momento lo tenso mientras discutían que acciones tomar contra la ofensiva que les habían declarado los países pequeños, cuando, de un momento a otro, la puerta se comenzó abrir dejando ver a nuestro peliblanco favorito mientras todos quedaban serios ante la vista del sujeto.

"Quien eres y por que interrumpiste en la sala del concejo sin una autorización previa" dijo Tsunade de mal humor mientras ya e estaba alistando para decirle a sus ambus que capturaran a ese sujeto, "La razón por la que me encuentro aquí es para discutir acerca de lo que me ofreció, Hokage-sama" dijo esto al final con un tono de burla mientras todos se lo quedaban viendo mientras tenían sus pensamientos acerca de el, "(este sujeto es a quie la hokage solicito ayuda, no se ve la gran cosa)" fue el pensamiento que tuvo Hiashi Hyuga.

"(Asi que este tipo es el tan afamado mercenario Shiroi inazuma (relámpago blanco) (NA: se que no tengo imaginación para un sobre nombre, pero se lo puse fue por 2 razones, 1 que es por su pelo blanco XD y el otro ya lo verán) si logro controlarlo y hacerlo que se una a mis fuerzas, podre derrocar a la hokage y asi poder quedarme con su puesto)" pensó el hombre tuerto Danzo Shimura.

Mientras los demás tenían pensamientos por demás casi parecidos a excepción de la matriarca del clan inuzuka que pensaba "(este sujeto, su olor se me hace conocido, aparte que despide un aura intimidante y atrayente, como un verdadero líder)" pensó Tsume con una sonrisa por demas intimidante y pervertida.

"Muy bien, entonces si estas aquí en este momento quiere decir que vas aceptar la petición que te hicimos sobre ayudar a konoha" pregunto tsunade con una sonrisa pensando que el mercenario solo había acudido para aceptar la propuesta de ayudar a la aldea

"sobre eso, hokage, primero, para decidir que yo los ayude, tendrían que darme un pago de 100.00.000 de ryus (NA: creo que esa moneda se usa, si no es asi por favor corríjanme)" dijo el peliblanco, mientras unos de los miembros civiles que estaba ahí protesto de inmediato "eso es inaudito hokage-sama es demasiado dinero para pagarle a este mercenario que no sabemos aun su identidad" termino de decir mientras tsunade y los demás miembro asentían a sus palabras que dicho sea de paso eran ciertas ya que aun se encontraba con esa mascara que solamente dejaba a la vista sus ojos de azul oscuro.

"muy bien aceptamos, pero deberas quitarte tu mascara y decirnos tu nombre para poder ver si podemos confiar en ti" dijo tsunade mientras que en una nube de humo aparecia kushina de nuevo en la sala mientras iba a sentrase a su puesto, mientras naruto pensaba "(asi que ella es mi madre, vaya, se ve que es bonita, pero, si piensas que te podre perdonar lo que me hiciste estas muy equivocada)" termino de pensar nauto con algo de ira mientas asentía a las palabras de tsunade.

"Me parece justo hokage-sama, y para mi 2da petición, pido las técnicas y la herencia de minato namikaze, con estas 2 cosas aceptare ayudarlo" dijo el "NUNCA" grito kushina levantándose de inmediato de su asiento mientras comenzaba a expulsar su chakra de forma violenta mientras todos se alejaban de ella ya que no querían ser victimas de su furia "quien eres tu mercenario de pacotilla para venir a exigir unas cosas que no te pertencen a ti, solamente a la familia namikaze-uzumaki" termino de decir ella mientras el mercenario solo se reia mientras se ponía al frente de todos mientras comenzaba a hablar y retirarse la mascara

"Por eso mismo lo digo" dio mientras se quitaba la mascara de su rostro y todo mundo se quedaba en balnco mientras que kushina y tusnade comenzba a demarramar lagrimas, iraiya y kakashi estaban mudos y con los ojo empañados mientras lo veian.

"Mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze, hijo de Minato Namikaze, y he regresado por lo que me pertenece" termino de decir el mientras todos solo podían quedarse impactados, aquel niño que maltrataron odiaron y desterraron, había regresado a la aldea con un solo objetivo, recuperar la herencia que su padre había dejado

"Hijo mio" decía kushina llorando mientras veía a naruto que solamente la veía con un rostro serio

Finalmente, el momento de decir las cosas había llegado.


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias a todos los que comentaron, en serio no sabe como me alegra que les esté gustando esta historia, ya lo saben si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia déjen un review o un mensaje y yo con gusto les responder, por cierto, les gustaría que Sasuke fuera mujer, dejen lo que piensan de esta ideA, sin más cosas aquí esta el cap.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

Todos en la sala del consejo se habían quedado callados, El Niño que habían maltratado había regresado a la aldea, pero, esta vez no era para quedarse, solamente para recuperar su herencia, y si le pagaban lo que había pedido, los ayudaría con la guerra que se les avecinaba, en eso, kushina se acercó con lagrimas en los ojos para abrazarlo.

"Sochi" dijo ella con lagrimas mientras intentaba abrazarlo, a lo que el se movió dejando que pasara de largo mientras caía de rodillas ella al ver que su hijo rechazaba su abrazo

"Perdon, señora Uzumaki, pero yo no tengo madre, solo tengo un padre, cuyo sacrificio fue manchado por culpa de unos estupidos ambiciosos que no sabían diferenciar, a la bestia del contenedor, ustedes, todos ustedes, no merecen ser salvados, merecen quedarse aquí y arder hasta las cenizas" dijo naruto muy encabronado, ya que el jamás pudo olvidar todo lo que le hicieron, los maltratos, las humillaciones, los golpes que siempre recibía de parte de los líderes de clanes, de los ambus, civiles, de todos, para el, todos merecían pagar por lo que hicieron.

"No puedes hacer eso, esta es tu aldea, es tu obligación defenderla" dijo irritado Hiashi, ya que, el era uno de los principales que organizaba las golpizas que recibía naruto cuando era un niño, y también que nunca lo pudo tener para su clan, ya que, al ser un Uzumaki, sus reservas de chakra son inmensas, y, el en su ambición, pensaba que mezclar su byakugan con el chakra inmenso les daría un poder inmenso y los volvería imbatibles y les daría una grandeza como los senju y los uchiha en sus mejores tiempos.

"Mi aldea dices Hyuga, JAJAJAJA, que buen chiste, claro, mi aldea, la que me humillo maltrato y no contentos con eso, me desterraron de aquí, no, esta no es mi aldea nunca mas, si quieren mi ayuda, tendrán que pagarme lo que les pedí, y no tienten a su suerte enviando a sus ninjas a espiarme, esta vez, si alguien intenta algo contra mi, no me temblara la mano asesinarlos a cualquiera de ustedes" termino de decir el peliblanco mientras todos se quedaban callados y refunfuñando, ya que, pensaban que, enviando a algunos ninjas para espiarlo, podrían obtener sus técnicas.

"Muy bien, si eso es todo me largo de aquí, no soporto estar frente a ustedes" dicho esto, naruto comenzó a moverse hacia la salida.

"Un momento joven Uzumaki" dijo danzo con un tono de voz carente de emociones, llamando a naruto.

"Que quieres momia" dijo naruto malhumorado ya que realmente quería largarse de ese lugar ya que no soportaba la forma en que lo veían todos, la parte de los civiles lo veían con ambición ya que, al ser el único hijo varón del yondaime, podrían comprometerlo con alguna de sus hijas para así poder obtener más poder, por parte de los ninjas, lo veían con arrempentimiento y otros pocos con cierto recelo y envidia, mas que todo envidia y codicia por parte de Hiashi y Danzo.

"Según lo ocurrido hace 3 años, se nos informó que poseía un dōjutsu llamado el rinegan" todo mundo se quedo asombrado y viéndolo con mucha más ambición que antes "por lo que este al ser un dōjutsu único, es su obligación tener varias esposas para poder perdurar ese ojo para la aldea" termino de decir danzo on una sonrisa algo oscura.

Naruto al eschuchar esto, comenzó a reír fuertemente, lo cual provocó molestia en el tuerto al pensar que se estaba burlando de el.

"Si, así es, tengo el rinnegan y que? Necesito varias esposas para tener decendencia y dejar mi dōjutsu a la aldea, JAJAAJAJAJA, que buen chiste,"

Se comenzó a reír fuertemente de nuevo mientras todos se quedaban callados viéndolo.

"Escúchenme bien todos, solo estoy aquí de pasada, por lo que me pertenece, no me casare con nadie, ESCUCHARON, yo decido con quien lo aré, aparte, ustedes no son nadie para ordenarme, yo soy un ninja mercenario, desterrado de esta aldea, así que no pueden exigirme nada, y si me entero que están tramando algo así de nuevo" dicho esto, el rinnegan se activo en sus ojos "me asegurare de asesinar a toda su familia, hijos, amigos, nietos, a todos, soy claro" dicho esto, desapareció en un shunshin de la sala.

En el centro de la Aldea:

"Malditos viejos" decia nuestro protagonista mientras caminaba despacio por la aldea, "Querer tomar decisiones por mi, si estoy aquí, es para evitar que la aldea que mi padre protegió y se sacrificó no sea destruida" mientras iba pensando esto, en la oficina de la hokage, se encontraban todos los ex-compañeros de naruto con sus respectivos sensei's.

"Tsu-Tsunade-sama, es cierto lo que dice, na-naruto-kun volvió" preguntó hinata esperanzada, ya que volvió para ella el chicho del cual estaba enamorada "Así es hinata, finalmente naruto volvió, pero no se quedara mucho tiempo, dado que nos odia a todos por lo que hicimos hce 3 años" termino de decir Tsunade.

En ese momento una pelirroja tomo la palabra "pero por que dices eso abuela, es mi ni-san, debe quedarse aquí, es su aldea" termino de decir Natsumi Uzumaki 2da hija de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, mientras los demás asentían a lo que decía,

"Cállense" una voz algo oscura y enojada se escucho desde el fondo del salón donde salía Sasuke Uchiha con el mangekyo sharingan activado mirándolos a todos con odio.

"Que te pasa uchiha, por que dijiste eso" preguntó algo malhumorada Tsunade.

"No creo que se hayan olvidado lo que le hicieron todos al dobe o si, panda de hipócritas" dijo Sasuke con veneno en su voz mientras todos se quedaban callados al saber por que lo decía.

Flash back:

Todos los compañeros de generación de naruto y el equipo gai, se encontraban en un campo de entrenamiento mientras escuchaban lo que les decían,

"Bueno chicos, como finalmente ha nos hemos desecho de ese zorro demonio, es hora d que escuchen la verdad, en el ataque del kyubi hce 13 años, el yondaime se sacrificó para derrotar a la bestia, pero, esta reencarno como uno de sus compañeros" todos quedaban en shock cuando les dijeron eso, ya que no se esperaban eso, mientras que el sujeto que les decía eso sonreía malignamente,

"Así es, y ese compañero suyo era conocido como naruto Uzumaki, pero, gracias a los miembros del concejo, la hokage, Jiraiya, kakashi y su compañero Sasuke se deshicieron de el dejándolo herido, y hace poco fue desterrado de la aldea, finalmente Konoha se ha desecho del demonio" dicho esto, el ninja se marcho de ese lugar dejando a todos pensativos, Sasuke se encontraba ahí escondido en uno de los árboles mientas apretaba los puños al escuchar semejante mentiras.

"Finalmente se largo el tonto de naruto, siempre fue un perdedor" dijo sakura "si, tienes razón sakura" dijo ino secundandola "aún así sigue siendo un perdedor, yo soy mucho mejor que el, si o no, akamaru" dijo kiba con una voz algo arrogante, neji no dijo nada pero se lo veía algo shockeado, lee ablaba sobre las llamas de la juventud y eso, cosa que nadie tomaba en cuenta, shino permanecía callado y hinata miraba al piso, en eso se le acerca kiba hablándole "que piensas hinata, ya oíste lo que es naruto, es un perdedor, si o no" todos quedaron expectantes a lo que diría ya que ella se suponía que estaba enamorada de el, incluso Sasuke estaba expentante lo que diría con algo de molestia.

"Ti-tienes razón kiba-kun" termino de decir hinata mientras todos la veían algo sorprendida y Sasuke ya no aguantando eso se apareció frente a todos.

"Sasuke-kuuuuun" dijeron con una voz molesta ino y sakura.

"Ya escuchaste la ultima uchiha, finalmente el estupidos de naruto se fue y dejara de estorbarnos" y antes de seguir continuándose decir eso, Sasuke le reventó la cara de un terrible puñetazo a kiba que salió volando y quedaba inconsciente, mientras todos quedaban sorprendidos de eso.

"Escúchenme bien todos" hablo el con mucho odio "ustedes son la peor basura que puede existir, si los veo alrededor mío de nuevo" y mientras decía esto activaba su M.S (mangekyou sharingan) "LOS ASESINO" Dicho esto desapareció de ahí.

Fin flash back.

Después de esto, Sasuke se marcho muy enfadado de ahí mientras todos se quedaban callados y con pesar, ya que después de hablar eso, todos sintieron el poder del kyubi liberándose por el engaño de ella hacia naruto, varias horas después de eso, Tsunade informó a todo el pueblo, que, el kyubi desapareció pero que no era clml todos pensaban, naruto no era el demonio sino el hijo del yondaime, esta fue la razón del cambio de todos los compañeros de el

Ya en las calles, Sasuke pensaba "(Dobe, me alegro que hayas vuelto, finalmente podremos hablar, y decir lo que tenía pensado)" dicho esto, Sasuke comenzó a caminar mientras lo buscaba al ahora peliblanco.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todo el mundo, se que me he tardado bastante para subir el cap pero estaba en un lugar alejado del mundo y aparte que se me borro lo que había escrito y me dí una borrachera de días, perdón a todos si es que los capítulos que subo son algo cortos, hago lo posible para que no pero es algo complicado más sobre todo por que no tengo computadora y todo es desde el celular, cuando pueda arreglar esto prometo contestar a los reviews que agradezco de todo corazón, y me alegra que les est gustando la historia, sin más que decir, disfruten

Capitulo 4

Naruto iba caminando por la aldea buscando algún lugar donde quedarse ya que, según el, no quería volver a su departamento, ya que, aunque se lo haya regalado el sandaime y tenía un valor sentimental para el, sabia que todos lo buscarían ahí así que mejor buscar un departamento para quedarse.

Mientras el peliblanco pensaba esto, Tsunade y Jiraiya tenían una conversación con relación a naruto.

"Como escuchas Jiraiya, quiero que vayas y hables con naruto, que le expliques todo y ver si nos podría perdonar, tu eres su padrino y fuiste maestro de el y su padre, y por si no es poco, le dejaste firmar el pacto con los sapos" dijo Tsunade convencida de que Jiraiya podría lograr a naruto que los perdonara por todo.

"Haré lo posible Tsunade, aunque no creo que sirva de mucho, ya que, si no te acuerdas, fui yo quien le puso ese sello supresor cuando lo desterramos, además" mientras iba diciendo esto, se puso serio," el ya no es invocados de los sapos, cuando brinco por la cascada, pensé en hacer una invocación inversa, pero ya no pude, ya que me salía su nombre tachado, como si hubiese muerto" termino de decir Jiraiya ya que, si no hubiese sido por eso, lo hubiese invocado hace tiempo para que volviera, después de esto, Jiraiya salió por la ventana de la oficina mientras buscaba la presencia de naruto en la aldea para poder acercarse a el y poder conversar y pedir disculpas y por que no, enseñarle alguna de sus técnicas, ya que como su padrino y antiguo sensei, quería reivindicarse con el, mientras iba por los tejados buscándolo, sintió su presencia en unos de los campos de entrenamiento, dicho esto, salió para allá para poder hablar con el.

Por otra parte, kushina, iba cabizbaja pensando en lo mala madre que había sido por lo que hizo, lo mucho que fallo como esposa al haber abandonado al fruto de su amor on minato, quien sin duda alguna estaría muy decepcionado de ella y de toda la aldea, mientras pensaba esto también tenía su propia línea de pensamientos "(sochi, de verdad lo siento tanto, si no hubiera sido tan estupida ahora estarías conmigo y natsumi siendo una familia feliz, espero que puedas perdonarme y que no nos guardes odio, sobre todo a tu hermana, ya que, fue mi culpa el habérmela llevado y hacer que te odiara sin saber la verdad)" pensaba la pelirroja muy triste y desecha ya que, ella sentía que merecía morir por todo lo que hizo.

Mientras esto ocurría, naruto estaba en un campo de entrenamiento meditando ya que sentía que pronto tendría una batalla "(ya está aquí)" termino de pensar naruto mientras Jiraiya llegaba al campo y lo veía con un semblante bastante decaído, sin duda arrepentido de lo que hizo con ele en el pasado,

"Naruto, yo, quería disculparme contigo, no merecías lo que hicimos contigo, pero, estábamos dolidos, no habíamos pensado con claridad, intenta comprendernos, y poder perdonarnos" termino de decir Jiraiya mientras veía a naruto que tomaba un semblante bastante serio para responder.

"Los perdono" dijo el, para alegría de Jiraiya ya que pensó que el se quedaría en la aldea de nuevo con todos "pero no los quiero cerca de mi de nuevo, me hicieron mucho daño, es cierto, estaban dolidos, pero y yo, era un niño, un maldito niño, que fue insultado, torturado, maltratado por algo que no tenía ni idea, si piensas que me quedare en la aldea de nuevo y hacer como que nada ha pasado, pues estas equivocado "sannin"" termino de decir el, mientras pronunciaba las últimas palabras con burla, recordando como fue que ellos obtuvieron ese titulo, por una derrota, "si no hay nada mas que decir, me largo," pero mientras intentaba irse Jiraiya le cerraba el paso evitando que se fuera.

"Muevete gama-sannin, o quieres pelear" dijo naruto sabiendo bien que no lo haría ya que el todavía quería hablar con el

"Lo siento naruto, pero si la única forma de que escuches aun lo que tengo que decir es dándote una golpiza, lo haré" dijo Jiraiya mientras se ponía en posición de lucha.

"Muy bien, y para que esto sea algo justo, no usare mi rinnegan, no quiero terminar esto tan pronto" dijo naruto con un tono de voz burlón hacia Jiraiya quien respondía "sabes, no deberías ser muy arrogante, podría costarte la pelea" dicho esto, se lanzó hacia naruto dando así inicio a la pelea.

Jiraiya se lanzó contra naruto a una velocidad algo rápida lanzando un derechazo a su estómago que naruto bloqueo y contesto lanzando un golpe a su cara que lo hizo alejarse un poco mientras escupía algo de sangre de la boca.

"Pelea bien Jiraiya O podría costarte caro" dicho esto Jiraiya se lanzó pero esta vez ma prevenido y serio dando así una pelea de taijutsu donde se veía claramente que el sannin estaba siendo apaleado por un muchacho de apenas 16 años.

Jiraiya se alejó y trazo sellos para lanzar su ataque "doton: yomi numa" dicho esto el suelo bajo naruto se volvió algo lodoso mientras el quedaba atrapado siendo imposible de salir de ahí

"Te felicito gaki, has mejorado bastante" le dijo el al peliblanco mientras este solo tenía la mirada baja mientras sonreía

"Y tu no deberías ser tan confiado" dicho esto, el naruto atrapado explotó en una nube de humo dando a entender que era un clon

A espaldas del sannin apareció el peliblanco que reventaba un poderoso rodillazo en la espalda de este mientras lo barría al piso y le daba una patada en el estomago que lo alzo varios metros, naruto salto hacia el mientras juntaba sus manos en forma de mazo mientras le undia un poderoso golpe en el pecho que lo mandaba al sannin de espaldas al piso dejando un enorme cráter y a Jiraiya escupiendo sangre

"Si eso es todo lo que tienes me has decepcionado bastante, vamos, por que no entras en lo que llamas, modo sennin" dijo naruto mientras el ermitaño se levantaba adolorido del cráter mientras lo veía

"Ya veo, es verdad, si quiero ganar, debo usar ese modo, espero que no te arrepientas de esto" dicho esto, se puso en posición de meditación mientras invocaba a los 2 sabios de myobokuzan

"Jiraiya-chan, para que nos has invocado" dijo una de las ranas "no hay tiempo para explicar pa, ma, rápido, ayúdenme a entrar en modo sennin, hay que derrotar a naruto" dicho esto las ranas se ubicaron en sus hombros mientras Jiraiya tomaba el modo, su físico se modificaba y su poder aumentaba notoriamente.

En la aldea todos sintieron en aumento de poder y pensando que algún enemigo se habría infiltrado fueron hacia los campos donde se encontraban naruto y Jiraiya peleando.

En la torre hokage Tsunade se alistaba para ir donde sentía el poder de Jiraiya

"Espero que no hayas hecho alguna idiotez Jiraiya"

En otra parte los ex compañeros de naruto igual se acercaban al sitio de la pelea y junto a ellos venían natsumi y kushina que sentían que algo las llamaba de ahí.

"Vaya vaya Jiraiya, al parecer nuestra pequeña pelea a llamado mucho la atención" y esto era verdad ya que ahí a sus alrededores se encontraban la mayor parte de los ninjas y los miembros del concejo

"Esto nada mas lo va hacer mas humillante para ti, no te contengas, o lo lamentaras" dicho esto se lanzaron de nuevo en un mano a mano.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, este sujeto al parecer estaba dandole una paliza al sannin, que era considerado uno de los más fuertes de la aldea si no es que el más poderoso, la mayoría de preguntaba quien era el otro peliblanco que estaba peleando contra el sannin

"Escuchen todos" dijo Tsunade con voz fuerte "que nadie se meta en esta pelea, ese de ahí el que esta peleando es naruto namikaze, primogénito del yondaime hokage, y ex jinchiriki del kyubi" los que no sabían esta información quedaron pasmados ya que habían maltratado al que creían era la reencarnación del demonio, y ahora venían a enterarse que era el hijo del yondaime, aunque la mayoría quedo con una duda al haber eschuchado eso de ser ex jinchiriki, pero ya explicaría eso mas adelante.

Un golpe al pecho de naruto lo alejó un poco, lo cual dejo impactado a la mayoría que conocía que n ese estado Jiraiya era capaz de destrozar a base de fuerza física casi cualquier cosa.

Naruto corrió de frente y lanzó una patada que el sannin bloqueo con sus brazos lo que le valió que fuera completamente quebrado lo que lo dejó anonadado ya que ni siquiera Tsunade con su súper fuerza podría lastimarlo tanto cuando esta en modo ermitaño.

Decidió ignorarlo y seguir peleando, se sentía agotado, había estado esforzándose mucho en ese modo, en cambio, viendo a naruto vio que este a penas y estaba sudado, lo cual demostraba enormemente la diferencia de poder y fuerza entre ellos,

"Sabes, ya me aburrí de jugar contigo, al parecer, no fuiste ni un buen combate para el calentamiento," dicho esto, comenzó a formar una esfera en su mano, viendo todo el mundo esta técnica perteneciente al yondaime hokage, el famoso rasengan.

"Creo que todos también reconocerán esta técnica" dicho esto saco un kunai de 3 puntas y se lanzó contra Jiraiya que al igual que la mayoría de jounins presentes estaban en shock, y mucho peor cuando pronuncio su nombre, "hiraishin no jutsu" se teletranporto a la espalda del sannin mientras estrellaba el rasengan en su espalda y lo dejaba fuera de combate bajo la mirada asombradas de todos.

El hijo del destello amarillo, volvía a la aldea con mas fuerza, todos lo veían a el, sobre todo sus ex compañeros.

La hora de dejar todo claro a todo el mundo había llegado.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos de nuevo, se que me he tardado esta vez demasiado para este cap, pero sabe que cuando uno pasa por cosas "dificiles" como que la chica con la que llevas 1 año en san valentin te deje por otro tipo que es mas feo que la maldad D: eso lo deprime a uno, y me dejo sin animo de nada la verdad, pero no pinso abandonar la historia, es la primera que hago, e intento mejorar con esto, si tengo algun tipo de falla ortografica o menciono algo mal por favor avisenmelo para poder corregirlo, gracias por los comentarios y favoritos, en serio, eso me anima mucho, sobre todo ahora en esta situacion, pero ya que XD, disfruten el cap y nos veremos. xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5: <strong>

Todo el mundo estaba atento dirigiendo la mirada hacia Naruto, que se encontraba serio y con los ojos cerrados; Entonces, aparecieron rodeándolo alrededor de 10 ambus.

"Naruto Namikaze, por orden de los concejeros y algunos lideres de clanes, queda arrestado para ser llevado a interrogación" termino de decir el ambu que parecía ser el líder.

Todos estaban completamente sorprendidos, pero cada uno por diferentes razones. Sus ex-compañeros, por el cambio que tuvo este y por la fuerza que demostró, ya que derroto al Gamma-Sannin sin mucho esfuerzo, aparte que demostró el dominio de las mejores técnicas del Yondaime, el Hiraishin y el rasengan.

Por otra parte, los civiles y algunos ninjas que se encontraban presentes, aunque ya estaba confirmado, aun se les hacia algo difícil de creer que el fuera el primogénito del Yondaime y que a su vez fuese el Jinchuriki del kyubi, que todos creían que el era su reencarnación, razón por la cual eran los abusos y maltrato que recibía cuando era niño.

"Y por que motivo me están arrestando, si es que son tan amables de decírmelo" termino de decir con una sonrisa que estaba entre lo burlón y serio.

"Los motivos solo son conocidos por los miembros del consejo, se le darán los detalles mas adelante" terminando de decir esto, un ambu se le acerco para ponerle unas esposas con sellos de supresión, que, según ellos, lo debería dejar tan débil como un civil común y corriente; Los ex compañeros con sus jounin senseis estaban sumamente sorprendidos por 2 razones.

La primera, es que los miembros del consejo no tenían ningún motivo para poderlo arrestar, si bien es cierto que fue desterrado de la aldea y puesto en el libro bingo como renegado rango A, ya que, genin o no, aun tenia al kyubi cuando fue expulsado, pero esto no era motivo ya que al momento de enterarse que el no era el demonio como todos pensaban y era hijo del Yondaime Hokage, pidieron que se le regresara a la aldea inmediatamente, lo cual nunca paso ya que desapareció de un momento a otro, como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado. El segundo motivo por el cual estaban sorprendidos, era que, no mostro ninguna señal de molestia, solamente la mueca burlona que tenia en el rostro que nadie se la quitaba.

"Bien, llévenme a donde desean esos vejestorios" dicho esto comenzaron a escoltarlo fuera del campo de entrenamiento a Naruto, pero, antes de desaparecer, se le acerco a Sasuke para susurrarle algo al oído.

"Tu y yo aun tenemos algo pendiente, eh, _Sasuke" _ termino de decir el con burla mientras se iba escoltado a la sala de Interrogación y Tortura, dejando a un claramente nervioso Sasuke pensando en que el dobe, como el creía, hubiese descubierto su secreto.

"Sera que el dobe sospechara algo de mi, digo esta cambiado y todo, pero aun así no creo que se haya dado cuenta" termino de pensar un Sasuke nervioso, tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos, que no noto cuando la rubia Yamanaka y la pelirosa Haruno se le pegaban a los lados mientras le hablaban.

"Que ocurre sasuke-kun, acaso el baka de naruto te dijo algo" comenzó la rubia Yamanaka mientras Sakura le decía, "Vamos sasuke-kun, no te gustaría tener una cita conmigo" termino de decir sakura, mientras Ino la secundaba diciéndole que mejor saliera con ella.

"Aléjense de mi, son demasiado molestas" termino de decir sasuke con rabia contenida viéndolas mientras se retiraba de ahí con la intención de despejar su mente y pensar sobre que naruto podría querer hablar con "el".

Con los miembros del concejo:

Los viejos concejeros de la aldea estaban completamente eufóricos, ya que, primero, regresaba, según para ellos, su arma definitiva, tenia en su poder dos de las técnicas mas reconocidas del Yondaime Hokage, el Rasengan y el Hiraishin, sumado a eso, el poder que demostró al derrotar con pasmosa facilidad al mejor ninja en activo, el Gamma Sannin Jiriaya, y como cereza del pastel, tenia el Dojutsu mas podersoso existente, el Rinnegan, Simplemente no cabían de Euforia, Tenían que tenerlo bajo control.

Tenían según ellos un plan, amenazarlo con hacerles algo a sus ex compañeros de equipo si no se les unía a raíz, lo cual de inmediato desestimaron, dada la reacción que tuvo cuando los vio, también estaba el asunto con su madre y hermana, podrían forzarlo con eso, pero tampoco creerían que serviría, ya que no sentía por ellas nada mas que asco y decepción.

Entonces en ese momento, Danzo, decidió que era buen momento para opinar. "Podría ponerlo bajo control con mi Sharingan"

Los otros 2 consejeros lo vieron cuando termino de dar su opinión. "Pero, ¿Como harías eso Danzo? Según tenemos entendido, el mocoso posee el Rinnegan, que se supone es donde derivan el Sharingan y el Byakugan" terminaron de decir ellos dando como desestimada su idea.

"Pues, como sabrán, este Sharingan pertenecía a Shisui Uchiha, quien desbloqueo el Mangekyo Sharingan, y tenía una habilidad muy especial, la cual se llama, Kotoamatsukami, la cual me permite controlar a quien sea, ya que esta persona jamás se dará cuenta que esta bajo control".

Terminado de decir esto, los otros viejos se alegraron ya que así, según ellos, tendrían en su control, al Hijo del Yondaime, y con ello, podrían tener el control total de la aldea, y por que no, podrían atacar y dominar definitivamente a las demás aldeas ninjas.

Terminado esto, los 3 concejeros partieron hacia donde tenían atrapado a Naruto.

**Sala de Interrogación:**

Se encontraba Naruto sentado en una silla mientras estaba rodeado de ambus pertenecientes a la raíz, vigilando cada movimiento del Namikaze, quien por su parte se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y con una expresión aburrida en su rostro.

Entonces, de un momento a otro se abrió, dando paso a las 3 concejeros que se veían con una expresión seria en su rostro. Danzo ordeno a sus ambus que se fueran de ahí dejándolos solos con el peliblanco.

"Bueno" comenzó Naruto. "Que es lo que desean de mi" termino de decir el con un tono de voz muy serio que hizo que por un momento se les pusiera la piel de gallina.

"Namikaze Naruto" comenzó a decir Danzo, "Ex-jinchuriki del Kyubi, Hijo del Yondaime Hokage y ninja desterrado de la aldea, en casos como estos, en el que un ninja desterrado vuelve a poner un pie sobre su aldea, se le capturaría y se lo condenaría a muerte o a prisión por toda su vida" Termino de decir el tuerto con la intención de poder amedrentarlo y así, poder hacer que este se desesperé y ofrezca algo con tal de que no le pase esto.

"Bueno, que se le va hacer" dijo Naruto con un tono de voz demasiado tranquilo que hizo que los 3 viejos se quedaran sorprendidos con la facilidad que lo dijo y como si no le importara en lo absoluto su vida. "Aunque, no creo que al oncejo de clanes le guste esto, mucho peor al Daimyo de Hi no Kuni, al saber que el hijo del máximo héroe sea condenado a muerte o a prisión no es así" termino de decir con una mueca de burla ya que los dejo en Jaque por así decirlo ya que no tenían forma de controlarlo.

Danzo al ver esto se coloco atrás del peliblanco que se encontraba sumamente tranquilo a pesar de las amenazas que le dirigieron. "Kotoamatsukami". Pronuncio el tuerto de forma baja con tal de que Naruto no lo escuchara y se opusiera.

Danzo se alejo a paso calmado de el con una sonrisa victoriosa hacia los otros miembros, dando entendido así que lo había controlado con éxito.

"Muy bien, puedo irme de aquí, deje a alguien espera, y eso es de muy mala educación" termino de decir como si se estuviera burlando de ellos.

Los concejeros estaban entre asustados y sorprendidos, ya que, al parecer no le afecto la ilusión. Danzo estaba que hervía de rabia ya que era imposible que alguien pudiera resistirse a el Genjutsu mas poderoso conocido del clan Uchiha.

"Claro que si, puedes irte" termino de decir Homura, uno de los 3 viejos que estaban ahí con una mueca forzada ya que al parecer no sirvió de nada lo que hicieron.

Entonces, Naruto se levanto de la mesa y con un simple movimiento rompió las esposas, que de paso sea dicho, contaban con sellos supresores demasiado poderosos. "Por cierto, antes de que me retire, yo que tu Danzo, no intentaría controlarme con esa técnica tan débil, y les dejo esto bien en claro a los 3" se puso mas serio mientras una especia de energía blanca lo rodeaba. "si intentas acercarse a ni de nuevo con esas intensiones, o a algún conocido mío, créanme que Akatsuki no será nada comparado con lo que yo hare" dicho esto se retiro de ahí Con el Hiraishin en un destello blanco.

**En la aldea: (30 minutos después)**

Se puede ver al peliblanco caminando por la aldea tranquilamente recibiendo miradas de todo el mundo mientras el pensaba "(malditos hipócritas, después de enterarse de quien era hijo decidieron cambiar no)" pensó demasiado irritado ya que si ellos, no se enteraban de quien era hijo Naruto, seguirían pensado que el era el demonio.

Empezó a concentrarse para poder sentí el chakra de Sasuke para poder ir hablar con el. "(hum, el chakra de Sasuke esta al parecer en el distrito Uchiha, bueno, será mejor hacerle una visita y poder hablar tranquilamente)" dicho esto, desapareció en un destello para aparecer afuera de la casa de este y comenzar a tocar la puerta

No pasaron ni 2 segundos cuando se abrió la puerta y se veía a Sasuke sorprendido ya que no se esperaba ver a Naruto afuera de su casa.

"Bueno _Sasuke, _es momento de hablar" termino de decir el con una voz y expresión seria, poniendo algo nervioso a Sasuke ya que con Naruto nunca se sabia con que podía salir.


End file.
